valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Sally's Dress Dilemma
.png |story = yes |Bright Amaterasu|Legendary Archwitch Ranking Reward |Katrina|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Dancing Sally|Fantasy Archwitch |Shy Sally|Archwitch |Sally|Amalgamation Material |Crimson Dress|Amalgamation Material |Red Sally|Amalgamation |Tomato Juice|Elemental Hall |Beer Babe|Elemental Hall |Rich Girl|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Party Crasher|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Grumpy Princess|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "The Dance Plaza" will appear! ■About "The Dance Plaza" map The Dance Plaza will feature the Exclusive Archwitch SALLY, the Fantasy Archwitches SALLY and KATRINA, and the Legendary Archwitch AMATERASU! For the "Sally's Dress Dilemma" event, R SALLY can be obtained as both a regular and max likability reward from the Exclusive Archwitch. SR SALLY can be obtained as both a regular and max likability reward from the Fantasy Archwitch SALLY. R SALLY can also be obtained as regular reward from the Fantasy Archwitch KATRINA. The Fantasy Archwitch KATRINA is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※KATRINA will not drop as a reward. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, SALLY will not appear if KATRINA has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. 2x R SALLY can be amalgamated to obtain SR SALLY. 2x HSR SALLY can be amalgamated to obtain UR SALLY. Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch KATRINA! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※The Exclusive Archwitch SALLY, the Fantasy Archwitch SALLY, and the Legendary Archwitch AMATERASU will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. If GUR SALLY is amalgamated with the DRESS material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch Hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR SALLY card. ※Amalgamation will change the effect of the card's skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. The Elemental Hall will only be available for a limited period of time during this event. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on January 18th to 11:59 on January 23rd (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches Fantasy Archwitches: DANCING SALLY (UR), KATRINA (UR) Exclusive Archwitches: SHY SALLY (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch *BRIGHT AMATERASU (LR) AMATERASU is a special card that possesses two skills. In addition, future updates will make it possible for LR cards to possess three skills. *The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. *Please wait for the update for the added skill. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate *REDEYE (UR) *CERBERUS (SR) *TOMATO JUICE (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on January 10th to 11:59 on January 23rd (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle 9 The ninth Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.